A Trickster God's Children
by raynperdition
Summary: Loki and Hel cuteness, with appearances from both Sleipnir and Fenrir. Baldr too. One-shot.


** A little story about Loki and his kids, because I adore all the myths about them 3 Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Loki scowled down at the little girl, hands on his hips and parental eyebrow cocked. "Hel, what did I tell you about giving Sleipnir carrots?" His voice wasn't condescending, he had learned long ago from his own childhood that that was not the way to deal with discipline.

The little girl glared back. He could hardly keep back the smile that came from the realization that she certainly hadn't inherited her eyes from her mother. "He likes carrots, daddy. And momma says eating vegetables will make me grow big and strong. Shouldn't Sleipnir eat vegetables to be big and strong too?" Damn. Logic. How could he argue with that?

Sighing, Loki pulled on the ponytail he had swept his hair into this morning. It was already starting to fall out of it's bonds. "Hel, Sleipnir is a horse. Horses grow and get nourishment much different than little girls like you. He needs his hay and feed to grow big and strong, not carrots. Carrots are like...candy for him. Too much, and his teeth will rot." He grinned at her. "Now, shall we get to your lesson?"

She smiled happily, logic all forgotten, and ran to get her saddle. Loki stood straight and went to Sleipnir's stall. The eight-legged stallion immediately came to him, pushing his head flat against Loki's chest and nearly knocking the tall, lithe man over. "Hello, boy. You're growing too fast for me. It seems like yesterday when you were just a foal. Why does time pass so fast? Soon, Hel is going to be grown, and I'll have to give her up." He frowned, pressing his forehead against the horse's silky coat. Odin had denied his request to keep Hel here, in Asgard. The only reason he even had access to Sleipnir was because of his speed and great ability as a warhorse. Odin's greed had, for once, worked to Loki's advantage.

The stallion huffed a hay-smelling breath against Loki's hair, tugging at the edge of his collar with his lips. Loki laughed, his mood brightened, and batted the horse away from eating his clothes.

"Daddy, when can I ride a big horse? Ponies don't go fast." He turned to see Hel pouting at him, saddle nearly dragging the floor from her arms.

He again fought a smile, and leaned down to take the saddle from her arms. "Darling, you needn't have a horse who goes fast, until you can withstand the speed. Right now, you are barely trotting with out falling off." He placed the saddle on a chestnut pony's back, pausing to tug his hair out of it's ponytail. The long raven locks falling to the middle of his back were the same as his daughter's, which he had braided this morning. It fell in curling strands around her face, long ago falling out. It seemed she was more like him than he had ever expected. All fire and ice, all passion and spark. A girl Odin wouldn't take kindly to, not when she could speak and decide for herself.

At the thought of her impending banishment, helplessness bloomed in her father's chest. Hel was his pride, she had come out of the womb fighting and independent, it seemed. And now, she wanted to be just like her daddy. Little did she know that would make her King like her all the less. And looking at her pouting darkly at him now, he knew her fate would be a bleak one.

He lifted her into the saddle and watched her assume a perfect position in the saddle. This time, he didn't fight the smile. She had inherited his horsemanship, thankfully. Her mother couldn't ride if her life depended on it; most Jotunn couldn't.

After their lesson, Hel hopped off the saddle and watched him take off her pony's saddle and bridle. He could feel her sharp eyes observe his every move. She had a gaze like fire, much like he did. Her mother swore it was almost eerie how alike they were. It hadn't been a compliment, but his pride had blossomed unbearably. He _loved_ Hel, he didn't want to see her banned from his home.

"Daddy, you look sad. What's wrong?" The little girl climbed into his lap when he sat to rest on a overturned bucket. She played with a strand of his loose, unruly hair, twirling it around her finger.

"Nothing, lovey. You should probably go see if you can help your momma with dinner preparations." He smiled, kissing her forehead lovingly.

Hel frowned. "I don't want to. Momma says I shouldn't be in there, because King Odin is going to ban me from Asgard. She says I'll never get married and don't need to be a lady." The look on her face was full of confusion and upset.

Loki refrained from storming in to verbally _flay_ Hel's mother. Had he not told her to leave Hel alone about the impending banishment? She was going to regret ignoring his wishes. "Darling, momma was probably just upset. Of course you will get married, and you need to be a lady. Every little girl does. Don't you want to be a proper lady like your momma?" He smiled, pushing her hair out of her eyes sweetly.

Hel's face screwed up thoughtfully. Her bright eyes trained on his face, taking in every inch of his features so like her own. "No. I want to be like _you_, daddy." Her voice was solemn, having that childlike ability to be sober and serious unlike anyone could after adolescence.

Loki sighed heavily. "You already are, my daughter. Very much like me." The fear at his statement was hidden behind a smile. "Now go wash up, dinner will soon be ready. Tardiness is your mother's trait." He winked at her playfully and tweaked her nose.

The little girl laughed and bounded away towards the house, her giggling reaching his ears far after she had disappeared up the hills towards Loki's home with her mother. Once she had run out of his sight, he turned back towards the eight-legged stallion, and the wolf that had taken up residence outside his stall, Fenrir. The wolf perked up when he turned, it's ears shifting towards him, it's eyes opening from slumber. He walked over to them both, realizing that the young wolf would soon be plucked from his life by Odin's cruel hands, too.

He was snapped from his reverie by footsteps. "Laufeyson. What are you doing in here so late?" Baldr's voice grated against his nerves like sandpaper. "Oh, and get that damn wolf out of the stables. God knows what one of your offspring will do to the rest of the royal stables." Fenrir raised his head and growled, slowly getting to his feet.

Loki smirked at the wolf's protectiveness and irritation. "Right now, his sights seem to be set on your jugular. I doubt he'll be any problem to the other horses while thus preoccupied. And see to it that your men stay away from Hel. She's five, you ignoramus. She need not know her fate just yet. And if you are so cruel as to tell a child such news, than _I_ shall be so cruel as to let my son rip your windpipe from your throat." His voice had dropped to an angry, husky commination.

Baldr's eyes flared and his face turned red. He took one step forward and Fenrir was at Loki's feet, a low rumble emanating from his throat and his teeth gleaming dangerously in the dying day's light. "Get that _thing_ out of here, Loki, or I'll have Odin send him to his death early." The man stepped back, but rage expressed itself in his very stance. "And don't threaten me again, or I'll treat you to an early grave as well."

Loki laughed, loud and long. "I would _love_ to see you _attempt_ that, Baldr." His eyes were a challenge in and of themselves.

"Daddy!" Hel ran in, passing Baldr without a glance. "Momma says it's time to eat. Can Fenrir come in? He can sleep in my room!" She hopped crazily back and forth, the bright, blissful ignorance of childhood gleaming in her eyes.

He smiled down at her, "Yes, darling. Fenrir can come in. Take him and tell your mother I'm on my way." He petted her head gently, then watched her take off before returning his attention to Baldr. Fenrir lingered in the doorway, a wary yellow eye on the two men. "Stay away from my children, Baldr, or I will make sure nothing in paradise or Hades can rival the pain I will inflict upon you." He let fire swirl dangerously around his fingers and the green of his eyes light up with the fiery magic within him. He knew he cut a frightening image in the growing darkness of night.

Baldr stepped back to let him pass, and Loki knew he hadn't won any wars, but the battle for his children's safety from Baldr was victorious. Now, he merely had to protect them from the rest of Asgard. And perhaps one day, even wrest them from Odin's sordid vise.

* * *

So, yeah. This is partially accurate, and oh look, Baldr and Loki fighting. Shocker. ;) Please review, and let me know how much this suuuuucks. xoxo


End file.
